D'l'amour j'en veut pus!
by Lamina
Summary: Elle ne peut l'avoir perdu comme sa!Comment sa vie a t'elle pu s'écrouler ainsi?Non...sa ne sert a rien de vivre maintenant...


**_ D'l'amour j'en veut pus_**

**DISCLAMER** :Ceci est un One-Shot sur la chanson ''d'l'amour j'en veut pus''(L'amour j'en veut plus pour les non québécois) de Éric Lapointe. C'est un One-Shot ou Lamina se dit qu'elle a tout perdu. Elle se demande si la vie vaut d'être vécue et si l'amour est si beau que sa!C'est un futur dramatique qui m'est venue a l'esprit donc c'est une fiction totale ce n'est la suite d'aucune de mes fics ni un début donc si un tel personnage est mort il ne l'est pas dans mes autres fic! Cette fic est présenter un peut comme un vidéo clip. les mots en italique-gras sont les paroles de la chanson et les écritures sous les paroles sont le souvenirs qu'elles évoquent a Lamina ou le geste qu'elle fait. J'ai retranscris quelques mots puisque ce ne sont pas que des québécois qui lisent cette fic. La version originale se trouve a la fin de la page!Je n'ai aucun droit sur la chanson!Lamina par contre est le personnage de mon invention et m'appartient

Bonne lecture et laisser moi une petite review()

* * *

**_D'l'amour j'en veut pus_**

Paroles: Luc Plamondon. Musique: Eric Lapointe, Stéphane Dufour 1996 _"Invitez les vautours"_

Lamina est dans sa chambre avec son costume de X-men déchirer et brûler et a du sang sur les mains...le sang de Kurt. Elle se prend la tête entre les mains pleurant tout les larmes de son corps...elle dit avoir tout perdue tout!Pour elle la vie n'a plus aucun sens et l'amour n'est qu'une horrible souffrance qui la torturer tout sa vie. Plus personne autour d'elle n'existe puisque Kurt est mort dans ses bras il y a de cela quelques heures...ce souvenir horrible lui revint :

A cause d'une affreuse bataille contre magnéto qui avait encore une fois soif de domination sur les hommes avait décider de faire exploser plusieurs bâtiment commerciaux afin de terroriser la ville. Dans le feu de la bataille, Kurt fut atteint d'une balle dans les cotes qui était destiner a Lamina mais qu'il avait intercepter pour sauver la ''mutante'' de sa vie!La police s'étais mêler de tout sa et n'avait aucun sens de la répartit pour les mutants. Kurt, ayant juste assez de force pour sa, les avaient téléporter a couvert un peu plus loin. La balle ne l'avait pas traverser...elle était donc en trin de le torturer a l'intérieur...Kurt Wagner allait mourir! Lamina lui disait qu'il allait s'en sortir les yeux plein de larmes elle le serra contre elle. Mais Kurt disait que sa ne servait a rien...il allait mourir quoi qu'elle fasse. Mais Lamina ne l'écoutait pas. Diablo avait mit une main sur la joue de Blackwolf et lui avait sourit une dernière fois en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Mais ensuite, ses yeux ambres s'étais fermer ...pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir!Bousculer, Lamina prit la main de Kurt qui avait précédemment toucher doucement sa joue et la serra...il ne pouvait pas être partit!Elle passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux mi-long de l'elfe et pleura a chaude larmes...elle voulait qu'il revienne pour qu'ils puissent vivre une vie heureuse dans une maison bien a eux ou la paix régnerait!Elle le serra encore une fois contre elle se fichant bien du sang qui coulait sur elle et qui lui tachait le visage. Elle espérait qu'il revienne lui sourire avec son habituel air taquin!Mais s'étais impossible...elle le savait trop bien. Mais elle allait le venger...sa elle allait le faire!Elle s'étais lever pleine de rage et avait sortit ses griffes pour aller tuer le salaud qui venait de lui voler sa vie!Elle le retrouva vite et le tua avec fureur et désespoir sans se soucier des regards horrifiés des autres mutants présent.

Qu'elle horrible scène...sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens...elle l'avait complètement gâcher!Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'elle avait dérober au policier qu'elle avait tuer puis ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda au loin les yeux inonder revoyant le visage de son amour perdu. Sa vie déroulait devant ses yeux en même temps qu'une chanson, cette chanson que Kurt aimait tant...sa vie avec Kurt et les X-men...elle la revit doucement en ce moment de fatalité et de désolation...

**_La rage au corps_**

Lamina enfonce ses griffes dans l'homme qui a tuer Kurt en jurant et en pleurant.

**_La mort au cœur_**

Lamina regarde l'homme mort a ses pieds se méprisant de l'avoir ainsi tuer aveuglément**  
_J'te veux encore_**

**_J'en vis et j'en meurs_**

Revoit Kurt qui meurent dans ses bras**  
  
_Tu me jette puis tu me prends  
Mais là c'est une fois de trop_**

Se souvient d'une querelle stupide avec Kurt il y a longtemps**  
_Veux-tu boire tout mon sang_**

**_Me ronger jusqu'aux os?_**

Se souvient lors'que X-23 lui avait blesser le bras et que Kurt avait acourru()**  
  
_D'l'amour j'en veux pus_**

Lamina regarde une photo sur sa table de chevet en pleurant ou l'ont voit Kurt et elle enlacer sur le canapé le jour de noël  
**_Je m'avoue vaincu_**

Se souvient lors'quelle est tomber abattue par le coup de pieds de X-23 dans ses cotes()**  
_L'amour je n'en peux plus  
C'est beau rien qu'dans les vues_**

Se souvient de sa première sortie au cinéma avec Kurt, Kitty, Malicia et Icy  
**_Chuis monté si haut_**

Se souvient de sa première tentative de vol lors d'un entraînement...**  
_Que chuis jamais redescendu_**

Qu'elle a ratter...mais fut rattraper par Jean**  
_Je mords encore à ta peau  
Comme au fruit défendu_**

Se souvient lorsqu'elle avait plonger sa main dans le panier de fruit en même temps que Kurt et qu'elle avait rougit**  
  
_D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
Je m'avoue vaincu_**

Se souvient du moment ou elle s'abandonna en pleurant au bras de Kurt renoncent a lui cacher plus longtemps sa tristesse()**  
_T'as eu c'que t'as voulu  
Cette fois je reviendrai plus_**

Se souvient lorsqu'elle s'étais sauver de l'institut se demandant si elle reviendrait un jour()**  
  
_Si tu me trouves étendu  
Un matin sur l'plancher_**

Se souvient quand elle tombait lourdement sur le sol après que Malicia l'ait toucher car elle perdait le contrôle**  
_Ou si tu me trouves pendu_**

Revoit Kurt se suspendre gaiement au lustre de sa chambre**  
_Dans ta chambre à coucher_**

Regarde sa chambre a coucher remplis de souvenirs**  
_Appelle pas l'ambulance_**

Se rappelle lors'que Kurt était rester près de son chevet toute une nuit a l'infirmerie**  
_Ni la police_**

Revoit la police arriver ,au centre commercial, arm  
**_Mais berce moi en silence  
Que je m'assoupisse_**

Se souvient s'être doucement endormie dans les bras de Kurt**  
  
_D'l'amour j'en ai bu  
Je m'en suis tellement saoûl_**

Se souvient quand elle et les X-men avaient tous porter joyeusement un toast le jour de l'anniversaire de Jean...quel jour heureux!**  
_Mais tout ce que j'ai vécu_**

Se souvient de tout les moments durs qu'elle a sa mutation!Ses amis l'avait toujours supporter dans ces moments la!**  
_Y a rien qu' moi qui le sait_**

Mais d'autres épreuves leur avaient été cacher!**  
  
_D'l'amour j'en veux pus_**

Le doux souvenirs de son premier baiser avec Kurt lui revint...**  
_Regarde ce que je suis devenu_**

Elle regarda son corps plein de sang de sa récente victime et celui de Kurt...elle avait tuer quelqu'un. Comment avait-t-elle put?Quel monstre était-t-elle devenue?**  
_L'amour j'y crois pus_**

**_C'est beau rien qu' dans les vues_**

Elle revit tout ses amis...une dernière fois.Charles,Jean,Scott,Kitty,Malicia et tout les autres...

Puis...d'un geste de désespoir....elle enfonca le couteau de chasse du Policier au niveau de son cœur brusquement!Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et sentit le liquide chaud couler le long de son corps...elle allait rejoindre Kurt. Mourir...s'étais la seule manière d'être bien maintenant!Elle ne preta pas attention a Icy qui venait d'arriver et qui la priait de rester près d'elle!Trop tard...elle était partie...

**FIN**

* * *

()()()()=tiré de ma fic Passé meurtrier

(se mouche et essuie les larmes sur son clavier!'')Je ne sait pas si sa vous a toucher...je sais ,cruelle je suis avec Kurt et Laminamais c'est un oneshot sa m'est venue comme sa!J'espere que vous aller reviewer!Merci beaucoup!

(A venir un One-Shot du genre mais de Kurt principalement)

VERSION ORIGINALE

_La rage au corps  
La mort au cœur  
J'te veux encore  
J'en vis et j'en meurs  
  
Tu m'jettes pis tu m'prends  
Mais là c'est une fois de trop  
Veux-tu boire tout mon sang  
Me ronger jusqu'aux os?  
  
D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
Je m'avoue vaincu  
L'amour j'en peux pus  
C'est beau rien qu'dans les vues  
  
Chus monté si haut  
Qu'chus jamais r'descendu  
Je mords encore à ta peau  
Comme au fruit défendu  
  
D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
Je m'avoue vaincu  
T'as eu c'que t'as voulu  
Cette fois je r'viendrai pus  
  
Si tu m'trouves étendu  
Un matin sur l'plancher  
Ou si tu m'trouves pendu  
Dans ta chambre à coucher  
Appelle pas l'ambulance  
Ni la police  
Mais berce moi en silence  
Que je m'assoupisse  
  
D'l'amour j'en ai bu  
Je m'en suis tellement saoûl  
Mais tout c'que j'ai vécu  
Y a rien qu' moi qui l'sais  
  
D'l'amour j'en veux pus  
R'garde c'que j'suis dev'nu  
L'amour j'y crois pus  
C'est beau rien qu' dans les vues_


End file.
